


Sunday

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair's quiet Sunday morning is interrupted, with interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

Thanks, as always, to my faithful betas and great listsibs. 

Originally published in CTYS 23. 

* * *

To most people, Sunday mornings are lazy affairs. They read the paper in bed. They eat toast and drop crumbs on the sheets. The kids crawl into the bed with their parents and after looking at the funnies, they jump and giggle while the parents smile indulgently. Hell, even the dog joins the melee. 

Me, I'm getting shot at. Yes, that's what I said. Shot at. With bullets. With guns. By bad guys. Bad guys who want to hurt us. Oh, us. Right. I'm with my partner, Jim Ellison, cop. Ex-soldier. Sentinel of a great city. As brave and fearless as they come. 

"Oh, shit!" I shout as another bullet hits the pile of boxes just inches away from the top of my head. I'm sitting with my back against the pile, doing a lot of praying. 

Jim never spares me a glance as he raises himself up several inches and returns fire. But he does take a second to yell, "You okay, Chief?" at me while he shoots. I find myself looking at him as he shoots. Shit, I admire him so much it almost hurts. And if I don't hurry, it just might this time. 

"Yeah!" I shout back while I change the clip in my empty gun. You read that right. My pistol. See, I'm a cop too now, It's been a fucking rollercoaster ride, but I've finally disembarked at the platform. I've paid for my ticket and now this is my life. Well, at least part of it. 

I turn and return fire on the assholes shooting at us. A couple of losers who thought it would be fun to kick down the front door of a suburban home on this quiet Sunday morning and terrorize a family. Beat the shit out of the husband. Smacked around the wife, but no sexual assault, thank God. I'm grateful for small favors sometimes. Locked the two little kids in the closet. Ransacked the house. Assholes did shoot the dog, though. They may have gotten away with a couple of thousand in cash, some jewelry and a pretty new Range Rover, but the jerks didn't even pay attention to the security alarm company's sign on the front lawn. It was right beside the sidewalk in plain sight among the begonias. 

So that's how my partner and I came to be crouched behind the Foot Locker at the mall, early on a Sunday morning, getting shot at by a couple of amateurs. I suddenly realize that the shooting has stopped. Jim lays a hand on my arm and smiles at me. I don't smile, but I do nod. He understands. He cocks his head and listens for a few seconds before he tells me, "They're going to split up and rush us. They're so stupid!" He smiles just a bit. "Thank goodness. You take the one on the left, I'll get the other." 

I nod; we turn and wait. The two idiots charge, shooting wildly. We wait until they're out of bullets and then rise up, ordering them to stand down. They look pretty pathetic as their guns click and nothing happens. They even seem surprised. I approach my man and he throws up his hands, dropping his pistol. I spin the jerk around and handcuff him deftly, pushing him to his knees with an admonishment to stay. I glance at Jim. He hates his Sunday mornings being ruined. I watch as he gives his perp a good smack in the jaw. The guy crumbles like a wet paper bag in a rainstorm. Jim's eyes catch mine. He just shrugs. I just nod. Hell, these assholes bug me, too. 

A couple of hours later, with the suspects all processed and Jim and me all finished with our paperwork, we head out of the station. 

"Hey, man, let's eat," I say. "I'm starving after all that exercise." 

Jim indulgently smiles at me. "Sure, Chief. What do you have in mind?" 

"I don't care. You pick." I laugh when I say that. Like I don't know what he'll pick. Wonderburger, every time. 

"Okay, I pick a steak and cheese sub from Tony's." Jim grins at me knowingly. 

I laugh loudly. "You jerk." Jim knows instinctively what I'm thinking and he loves to pull my chain. I reach over and punch his arm. He jumps back, but not quite fast enough because my knuckles meet his flesh. God, he's as solid as a rock. But I'm not too bad these days, with the workouts and stuff to stay in shape. This is a fucking tough job. 

Jim chuckles at me and ruffles my hair. Damn, but I love when he touches me. I think about that for a second. I wish he'd touch me a lot more. I laugh out loud. Jim looks at me quizzically, but I just smile. That is one road I'm never traveling down. Not in a million years. I like Jim too much to ever jeopardize our relationship. If being his partner and his Guide and his best friend are my lot in life, then I'm happy. Actually, I'm way past happy, I'm fucking thrilled. 

So after a filling lunch of a steak-and-cheese-with-extra-onions sandwich and hot seasoned fries, I'm happy and content. Now all I need is sleep. I yawn and stretch when we climb back into Jim's truck. He reaches over and pats my full stomach and I grin stupidly at him. 

"You sleepy?" 

"Yeah. You?" 

He shrugs as he pulls out of the diner's lot and merges with the light Sunday afternoon traffic. "Nah. I feel kind of antsy. Like I want to do something. Go somewhere." He shrugs again. "I don't know." 

I sit up and the drowsy feeling vanishes. "Jim, man, are your senses doing okay? You're not feeling bad, are you? How about your eyes? Everything look okay? Is your hearing fritzed? Did something you eat make your allergies kick up?" 

"Sandburg!" Jim glances sideways at me. "Please. You ask me forty questions and you don't give me a chance to answer any of them. Take it easy. It's not my senses. They're fine." 

I breathe a quick sigh. "Good, Jim, that's great." I relax. Jim just needs a good workout at the gym or something. I put my head back and the drowsiness starts creeping back over me. I feel my eyes growing heavy and I fight to stay awake. Too much food and not enough sleep are catching up with me big time. 

"Come on, Chief, we're home." Jim shakes my shoulder. He's opened my door and he's standing with his hand on my arm to keep me from taking a header. 

"Sorry, Jim," I mumble as I shake the sleep from my brain. I turn to slide out of the truck and Jim puts his hands under my arms to steady me. I'm not quite sure what happened next. Well, that not really accurate. I do know what happened next. I know exactly what happened next. It's the why that gets me when I think about it later. Much later. 

Anyway, I slide out and Jim puts his hands under my armpits, and I look at him and I throw my arms around his neck and before I can say, 'what the fuck?' I've kissed him smack on the lips. Not a big kiss. But definitely a wet, sloppy one. 

As soon as I do it, I stiffen, my arms drop to my sides and I sit down hard on the running board of the truck. Jim drops his hands and moves back a step. I quickly clamp a hand over my mouth and look at Jim. It's a good thing he's a Sentinel and can understand my muffled words. 

"Fuck, Jim. I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell I was doing. Oh, crap. I'm sorry," I say through my fingers. 

Jim doesn't move. His eyes are drilled onto mine. They're steel blue and cold and hard. For about two seconds. Then I see his nostrils flare and his jaw twitch. His eyes change. It's really weird, but he looks funny, almost aroused and interested. I must be hallucinating. Jim looks at me from head to toe in a scrutinizing glance and closes the space separating us. He leans down and grabs a handful of my hair in his hand. I make a small noise through my fingers. Jim peels them away from my mouth and before I can say a word, he kisses me long and hard. 

My hands flutter like papers caught in a breeze while Jim's mouth conquers mine. He swipes his tongue across my closed lips and I open them like a baby bird begging for dinner. Jim's tongue slides in and touches mine. I groan at the same time he does. I stand up and my hands snake around his back, pressing against his shoulderblades. His hand cups my crotch and I jump. His mouth is hot. And wet. And demanding. I'm sweating and shaking when he finally pulls back. 

I can't think of a fucking thing to say and Jim doesn't much care. In fact, I'm sure he likes it when I can't think of a thing to say. We stand looking at each other for what seems to be hours, but it's probably more like a minute or two. He looks at my crotch. I look at his. Good God, we're both hard. This can't be happening. 

Jim makes the first move. He takes my elbow and moves me aside, closing the truck door. He holds onto my elbow and guides me across the street, into our building and into the elevator. Jim stands an arm's length away, still holding my arm. The second the doors close, Jim pulls me to him, once again kissing me. I melt against his chest when his hand rubs my ass. My mind is struggling to process what's happening. 

Jim wants me. Jim is hard. Jim is kissing me. Jim? The doors start to slide open and he pulls back. He has his key ready and he unlocks the loft door, pulling me behind him. Since we've gotten out of the truck, he has not released his hold, nor has he said a single word. I try to think of something to say. I'm starting to panic. I need to slow things down. Wait. Do I want to slow things down? I want this. I want Jim. I want to fuck him into next week. I groan loudly. Jim closes and locks the door, looking at me when I groan. 

Jim pushes me up against the door. "Blair? Do you want this?" Jim's body is pressed against mine and he grinds his erection against my body. My dick is aching and dripping like mad. 

I nod. 

"Say it, Blair. Tell me you want this," he orders. "I need to hear it from you or this is over." 

My mouth is dry. My throat parched. I swallow several times. "Jim, please." I stop and close my eyes when Jim's lips suck on my throat. 

"Please what, Chief?" Jim asks huskily. 

"Please fuck me," I blurt out. 

Jim's whole body stiffens and he stops, moving back. "No." 

I try to process with the few brain cells I have left. "What?" I gasp. 

Jim's eyes are hot and lustful, but there's something else, he needs something else. "I can always find a body to fuck, Sandburg," he says harshly. 

I'm confused. I'm angry. I'm horny. I need this, but when I look into Jim's face, I see it. The Guide in me sees it. The friend in me sees it. The lover in me sees it. I take a step towards Jim. He flinches, but doesn't move away. I put a hand on either side of his face. 

"Look at me, Jim." His eyes meet mine. I can see the wall he's erected already in place. He's already retreated. Well, I plan on an all-out assault. This is one battle I'm going to win. He is not escaping. 

"Listen to me, Jim. I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you. I need you to believe me. I need you to trust me. I need you to love me. I sure as hell don't need a one night stand." I stop and think about what I've just said. I stop and think about how I feel. Oh, God, I'm in love. "I'm in love with you." There, I've said it! 

Jim looks at me so intently for such a long time that I start to feel scared. What else can I say? He either lets me in, or I'm screwed big time. And I don't mean in the fun sort of way. I mean in the Sandburg-is-packed-and-gone sort of way. 

There is no one in this entire universe who knows Jim like I do. He comes across as this macho, hard-assed cop incapable of feelings. They don't know my Jim. He's kind and sensitive. He's considerate and articulate. He just doesn't show his feelings to friends, let alone strangers. But Jim does something wonderful right now. He lets me in. 

My Jim tilts his head and a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. I nod encouragingly. His smile turns into a full-faced grin and his eyes light up. He is so beautiful that he gives me goosebumps. 

"Blair, that is absolutely the most marvelous thing you've ever said to me." 

My smile is a mile wide. "Please kiss me again!" I beg. 

Jim takes my hand and leads me to the sofa. He sits and tugs at me until I'm straddling his body with mine. Our crotches press against each other while his hands guide our mouths together. Jim kisses me. Oh, man, I don't know if I can describe it. It's warm and soft. It's hot and hard. It's passionate and loving. It's lustful and demanding. Our tongues dance this dance and soon Jim is sucking hard on my tongue. We kiss and kiss and I'm squirming and rubbing my dick against his. I feel myself sinking. My body is burning. My dick is throbbing. Even through the clothes, I am so aroused that I can't help myself. I'm coming hard just from the feel of Jim's tongue exploring my mouth and from his unrelenting kisses and from the friction of our dicks against each other. 

He never lets me breathe as I come. I'm moaning and shaking. When Jim finally releases my mouth, I rain kisses on his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin. I latch my teeth on his earlobe and bite gently. Jim's head is thrown back and he's breathing heavily through clenched teeth. My tongue exploring his ear is his undoing. Jim comes with a shudder, groaning and burying his face in my neck, crushing me to him. 

I can hardly breathe. I can barely think. What will it be like when we're finally naked? Oh, God, I don't think I can take it! But I'm sure going to try. I laugh while trying to catch my breath. Jim just hugs me tighter. I stroke his hair gently. 

"Jim, oh, man, that was something. I love you," I finally manage to blurt out. 

"I love you," Jim echoes. We sit quietly, just holding each other for a long time. I finally pat his shoulder. 

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I want to lie next to you. I want to make love with you." 

Jim smiles at me. "And I want to get out of these wet pants." 

I laugh loudly and he joins me. Good heavens, we are quite a sight. Two grown men coming in their jeans. I feel fifteen again. I rise and tug my lover to his feet. It takes us more than a few minutes to make the trip across the living room and up the stairs to Jim's bedroom. There were stops to kiss and touch. There were stops to caress and nibble. There was a stop to search for something to use for lube and to grab a couple of towels. But when we finally made it to Jim's, or should I say, our bedroom, there weren't too many stops. Not unless you count a couple of stops to catch our breaths and to admire each other's bodies. 

Know what? Nothing can stop us now. 

* * *

End Sunday by LilyK: chakbalam@netscape.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
